Unguarded
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Yugi has been drawn into the darkness,and Yami has the unfortunate pleasure of telling his story.Now complete!Sorry for the delay!
1. Beginning of the Tale

**Currently Untitled**

_**By: tamashiipurizuma**_

_**11/17/2004**_

**_A/N: _Hey guys! This story is a companion fic to My Hikari, My Light and Light Extinguished. I don't have a title yet, any suggestions please let me know! My guess is this will be about four chapters long. Here's the first, sorry it's so short, but for the first time I actually did it on purpose. Sorry! Please enjoy and review anyway though! First chapter is in Yami's POV.**

As I look back on my life, all 5,000 years of it, there has not been one incident that has touched me as deeply as this one. There has never been anyone for that matter. But I suppose I should start at the beginning. The beginning of the end, as some would say. Why would I say that, you may ask? Well... you'll understand soon.

In the very beginning, my hikari was wary of me, and with good reason I suppose. But he learned to trust me, and I him, and a deep bond was formed. We learned to work together, and I developed a deep admiration for this host of mine. I told him many times how proud I was of him, for his bravery and for his kind and gentle heart. We trusted each other with everything, and acted like the closest of brothers.

That bond brought us through some tough situations and helped us defeat our toughest opponents. The odds have almost always been against us, yet Yugi never gave up. Always encouraging. I miss that now. Now that the light, my light, has been extinguished. My only hope, my closest friend and ally, taken by the darkness. How, you may ask? Well, that's really where my story truly begins.

Every evil we've ever faced had nothing on this one. This one attacks without warning, a dark evil presence, lurking around, just waiting to strike. What was worse was that there was no way to stop it. I felt so defenseless and powerless. And weak.

**Okay, that ending sucked. I know, and I'm sorry. The rest of them will be good, I promise. Have faith! Please review and thanks for stopping by! **


	2. The Tale Continues

**Unguarded: Chapter Two **

The morning started out like any other. Yugi, who was never fond of mornings, was late for school. I was trying to wake him, failing miserably, and then eventually found a solution.

"Good morning!" I announced, also making my presence known with an icy cup of water. As I expected, he reacted. Jumping out of bed with a yelp, he turned to me with a look of… well, what would you be feeling if someone did that to you? He was pissed.

"Yami! Why did you do that!" I look at him, amused.

"Because, _aibou, _you wouldn't get up any other way. I had no choice."

His only reply was a grunt, and he went off to the bathroom to take a shower. I smirked. Yugi was the kindest person you'd ever meet, but if you try to bother him in the morning…

As I look back on that day… _that day_... nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Wake up, went to school, and came home. Everything was the same. He did seem a little out of sorts, a little more tired perhaps, but it didn't seem like anything to worry about. This is why his evening collapse took us all by surprise. We were all just lounging around that night. We, being the usual gang- Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura- everyone was there. We hadn't been there for any important reason. Why does everything tragic seem to happen on the most unimportant of days?

Everyone was lounging around; Joey and Tristan dueling, Tea and Bakura watching. Yugi had been watching too, until a strange look came over his face and he excused himself to go to the bathroom. No one seemed to have noticed, only acknowledging with a nod. I, however, was worried, so I followed him. Something just didn't feel right. He went up to the stairs and did indeed go to the bathroom, but only made it right inside the door before collapsing. I was by his side in an instant.

"Yugi!"

(hehe… I was going to end it here….but I won't be that evil… )

The rest of the night went by in a blur. The long, seemingly eternal drive to the hospital, wires, white, silence, and the waiting… by Ra the waiting… time seemed to stand still. Finally the doctor came out and we were allowed to go see him. But only one at a time. Since Yugi's grandfather was still talking to the doctor, I was allowed to go first.

Nothing can prepare you for a sight like this, and nothing can break you faster. Seeing the person closest to you laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to more wires than I had ever seen, almost made me want to walk back out, But I forced myself to his side. He looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong and he was merely asleep. Unfortunately, though, that wasn't true. I sat down on one of the hard metal chairs closest to the bed, and took his hand. I didn't say anything for a while. I didn't know what to say really. Finally, the doctor came back in and said my time was up. Mutely, I stood and walked to the door. As I got to the door, I turned around for another glance.

"I'm sorry Yugi…" I walked back to the waiting room; tired, depleted, and confused. Why couldn't I sense this? Why can't I _feel _this? Even though we now have separate bodies, we still share our mind link, as well as the link that shared any pain or illness. So why aren't I in pain? Why didn't I suffer?

I know the answers now, but I didn't learn them until much later. The next few days were much of the same; tests, tests and more tests. And visits. And doctors, who obviously don't know what the hell their doing, because everyday, they said they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Frustrating. Day Four finally brought a breakthrough. Yugi woke up.

* * *

**HAHA! Chapter Two done. Sorry it took so long. There are so many excuses, but you've heard them before, so I won't bore you with them. Good news though! I am about ½ through with Ch 3, so it should be up within the week. I promise! And if not, send the rabid squirrels after me…. (Don't really… hehe…. I bruise easily) Anyway, please review! Does anyone still care? I'm still heeerrrree!**


	3. And Continues

I was in the room with him when he awoke. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. I had been sitting in a corner chair, dozing, but my head snapped up quickly at the sound. I rushed to his side.

"Yugi! You're awake!" His voice was soft and weak.

"Y… Yami? What's going on? Whe-…"

"Shh… it's all right. You're in the hospital. You collapsed. Don't you remember?" A few moments of silence followed before he spoke again.

"I remember now. Yami, we need to go home." My face must have taken on a strange look, because Yugi suddenly started laughing. It felt so good to hear him laugh…

"Don't look so surprised Yami. I can't explain it right now, maybe not at all, but the doctors can't help me."

"What? Yugi, doctors these days can cure almost an-… Wait a second. You mean, you know what's wrong with you? Why haven't you told me aibou?"

Just then the doctor came in. (Ha…I rhymed.) "Ah… you're awake! Wonderful!" The doctor made me leave the room while he checked him. I didn't want to, but Yugi assured me he'd be fine. (puppy dog eyes- arrgh!) I practically pounced on the door once the doctor told said I could go back in. Yugi seemed to be sleeping again, but when I walked back in, he opened his eyes. "Yami…"

"Don't you start. I know what you're going to say and no, you are not going home. You need to stay here so you can get better." I then went into a small rant, not noticing Yugi, who was smiling the whole time. I finally noticed, and was annoyed.

"And _what _are you smiling about?" I asked him, not the least bit amused.

"Nothing." He was still smiling. "It's just… I was just remembering something."

"And what's that?" I returned to my chair, which I had left while on my mini rant.

"I was just thinking about-…" He had gotten no further when the doctor walked in again. Annoying doctors! He finally got to tell me later what he was going to say. A memory of another time Yugi was sick, and I cared for him. Of course then, I was not yet accustomed to modern technology, so I messed up _every _thing. I laughed at the memory as well, and now look back on it fondly. For that's all I hold now, memories…

Yugi stayed two more days in the hospital. Doctors were confounded for, as Yugi predicted, the doctors found nothing wrong with him. I couldn't understand this, and fought for them to keep him a little longer, but with nothing wrong with him they couldn't, and sent him home. Over the next week I kept a close eye on him, monitoring him and disturbing even _his _very patient nerves. I then backed off- a little. But I still kept a very close watch. Yugi soon became too weak to get up, so he finally had to resign to bed rest. He didn't seem to mind- much. He still seemed to take it well, like… like he knew what was going to happen. But how? Finally, at the end of myself, late one afternoon, I asked him. His reply astounded me.

**_Please review! (And sorry for the later than planned update!)_**


	4. The Truth Revealed

"Well Yami," he began, "I didn't want to tell you this… of course, I couldn't have kept it from you much longer, huh?" He laughed then, a dry, cackled laugh.

"Please aibou, tell me." I knew I probably sounded pleading, but I really didn't care at this point.

"Well… a little while ago, right after Battle City, Shadi visited me. He told me a story, and at first I didn't believe it, but now I've accepted it."

"Accepted what?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Accept… my death Yami."

"What!" Now this is the point where I was thoroughly confused, and the story becomes much harder to tell. I have pondered his words over and over since that day, and I finally understand why, though I still hate that I somehow (though Yugi would never blame me) caused all this.

"You see, when the Millennium Items were first created, a curse was placed on each one. And for a while, no one knew what the curse meant, or why it was placed on them. Until now." I was hanging on his every word. Yugi looked nervous, like he didn't want to continue, but I had to know. I was beginning to get nervous myself, dreading what was to come. I knew I would not like what he had to say. Still I had to know.

"Why Yugi?"

"The curse was placed… by the Pharaoh. It was placed there to curse all bearers of the objects, as those that are trapped within it are cursed. As the puzzle holds the Pharaoh… you… it is the most cursed of all." I could not speak. How could I have done such a horrible thing?

"So what will happen?"

"Shadi wasn't sure. All I know is that it will be slow… and painful."

I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I got up and went over and stood by the window, my back facing him.

"Yami, I know you must be feeling guilty, but don't." I turned around, facing him again.

"Yugi, how can I not feel guilty? I'm the one who caused all this. Who knows what kind of pain you'll go through, all because of me!" I don't think he knew what to say at this, because he remained quiet.

I spent the rest of that day silent, hardly saying a word. Yugi was also quiet, so the house resembled a museum that day. Finally, to my relief, the silence was broken by the doorbell. To my surprise, Bakura was standing at the door. I suppose though that I shouldn't have been too surprised, after hearing the story Yugi told me. In fact, I should have been expecting him.

"What's wrong with my hikari, Pharaoh?"

I led him inside.

"It's a long story."

And for once, I felt sorry for the Tombrobber.

**_Please review! (Oh, and whenever I mention 'Bakura' in this story, I mean the yami. I'll use 'Ryou' for the other half.") Thanx! I hope to have chapter five up soon, which is the last chapter! Please someone review for this. I've only had one review and I'm really starting to get discouraged. I'm gonna finish either way, because I've really enjoyed this one, but I'm just really down. So, please? (with puppy dog eyes and everything?) _**


	5. Saying Goodbye

_**11/9/2005**_

_**Chapter Five: Saying Goodbye**_

_**A/n: I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry! Please review and enjoy! **_

Time passed slowly. And yet, when it was gone, it didn't seem like enough. Yugi steadily got worse, his energy draining slowly but continually. It was so strange to see him, seemingly perfectly fine, yet growing weaker by the day. Fortunately, he did not suffer long. Though, as Shadi predicted, he did suffer. Horribly. Everything became a blur at this point, until our final moments.

As I came into the room, I noticed something… different. Or, I should say, felt something different. Not exactly… evil, but the atmosphere of the entire room had changed. Yugi's eyes were closed as I approached the bed. He didn't stir. I grew afraid, thinking maybe… maybe… but then he stirred. His eyes fluttered, and then opened.

"Yami?" He whispered. He could barely speak by this point.

"What is it Yugi?" I knelt by his side.

"Please don't… please… don't feel guilty…" Inside, I could feel my heart break. Count on Yugi to always know what I was feeling or thinking. Even in separate bodies, we were still connected.

"Yugi, I…" I didn't know what to say. Looking back, I think I knew there was nothing left to be said. Then, I just knew I didn't know how to say goodbye, to let go. I could tell he was growing weaker, and his time was fast approaching. He could barely hold his eyes open. I knew that if I was going to say anything, now would have to be the time. I leaned close to him.

"Yugi, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. How proud I have always been. And don't worry. I don't feel guilty anymore. I wish this didn't have to happen, and I'll miss you Yugi, but I'll be ok." At this I choked up, and could no longer speak. Yugi just smiled, closed his eyes, and took his last breath. He didn't have to say a word. That smile told me everything. He had heard me, and without telling me, I knew he felt the same. Sometimes I look back and think I didn't say enough, that there was so much more that needed to be said. But I know that's not true. I said everything I needed to say.

Well, there it is. My whole, sad tale. And ever since that day, that day my light was taken, I have fallen further and further down. Yugi was the only thing keeping me up, keeping me sane. With him gone, I have nothing left, no one to turn to. The darkness beckons me, calling me into its shadows. I have tried to fight it, but now, I have given up. Long gone are the days of fighting, eventually triumphing in the end. For now it is only me, and I cannot fight alone. And so, in the darkness, I make my home.


End file.
